poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Beethoven
Pooh's Adventures of Beethoven is an upcoming new movie planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot When the film opens, a St. Bernard puppy (later named Beethoven) and some other dogs are stolen from a pet shop by two thieves, whom The Crime Empire, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface, Killer, the Grand Duke of Owls, Cruella De Vil, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, and Team Rocket are working for. Beethoven meets a Jack Russell Terrier who manages to escape from the thieves and sneaks into the home of the Newton family who Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Simba, Scooby-Doo, Charlie, and their friends are hanging out with. The father, George Newton doesn't want the responsibility of owning a dog, but his wife Alice and children convince him. While trying to name their new found dog, the youngest daughter, Emily, plays a portion of Ludwig van Beethoven's Fifth Symphony and the puppy barks along, thus he is named Beethoven. Initially, George only focuses on Beethoven's negative aspects: scratching the door, shedding on the furniture, dining off the kitchen counter, and otherwise chewing the house apart. However, the rest of family, along with Pooh, Simba, Charlie, Itchy, and the others grows more attached to Beethoven, who helps the children overcome their problems in various ways, such as frightening off the bullies that are bothering Ted, helping the eldest girl, Ryce, talk to her crush, and saving Emily's life when she falls in their babysitter's swimming pool. The family takes Beethoven to a local veterinarian, Herman Varnick, for a routine medical examination and immunizations. The family is unaware that Varnick is involved in unethical and deadly animal experimentation and hired the two thieves, Harvey and Vernon, that were seen in the opening sequence. Varnick wants to use Beethoven for an ammunition test requiring large-skulled dogs such as St. Bernards; he urges the family to leave him overnight at the clinic, but they refuse. Varnick speaks to George alone and tells him of a supposed mental instability among St. Bernard dogs making them potentially dangerous to humans and advises George to watch Beethoven closely for any sign of viciousness. George is concerned and resolves to send Beethoven away if he observes any "weirdness", much to a skeptical Alice's chagrin. In the days that follow, George and Alice try to impress Brad and Brie, executives from a rival company, into investing in George's business, Newton Auto Air Fresheners. Unbeknownst to the couple, the executives, seeing the potential profitability of George's business, seek to eventually absorb the company into their own by writing some "fine print" into a contract. During a meeting at the Newtons, George is about to finalize his partnership with Brad and Brie when Beethoven wraps his leash around the picnic table and chairs and drags the couple down the sidewalk, much to Alice's amusement. Infuriated that Beethoven has ruined his deal, George declares that he wants the dog gone, much to the sadness of his family and our heroes. Varnick later visits the Newton home under the guise of doing a follow-up exam on Beethoven. He stages an "attack" by Beethoven on him, claiming that Beethoven bit his arm. Varnick says Beethoven must be euthanized or he will press charges. Emily, who saw Varnick hit Beethoven, protests that the attack was fake, but George, fearing for his family's safety, takes Beethoven to Varnick's office. Along the way, George reveals that his father had taken an old family dog to be euthanized, much to his sadness, and shows empathy for Beethoven for the first time in the movie, telling him "You were my dog, too." before hugging him leaving him with Varnick. Later, after recognizing Emily's level of sadness and having a conversation with Alice, George has a change of heart. The entire family and our heroes goes to Varnick's office to investigate the incident further and discuss it with Varnick. Varnick claims that Beethoven has already been euthanized, much to the anger and surprise of the family, especially considering that Varnick's office staff had claimed Beethoven would have to be held in the office overnight, as the man who handles euthanization was off-duty that day. In the ensuing struggle it is revealed that Varnick has no bite marks and that the attack was faked. They demand that Beethoven be returned but Varnick insists he has already been euthanized. This angers George and he punches Varnick in the face, knocking him into a cage in the boarding kennel area in the back of the clinic where Beethoven had been held earlier. Afterwards, after the police show no interest in intervening, the family decides to follow Varnick to his secret facility, where he is also planning to test certain chemicals on smaller dogs. George starts to tail Varnick's Porsche and call 911, and Ted tells him to turn off his headlights so they won't be seen. While Alice calls the police, Beethoven breaks free and chases and attacks Harvey and Vernon, George crashes through the facility skylight, and Ted drives the family's Oldsmobile station wagon through the doors of the facility, all to save Beethoven and the other dogs. Tigger uses a flashlight to scare away the Grand Duke of Owls, Simba roars loudly at Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed to scare them away, Charlie tells Carface and Killer to go back to where they came from, and Cruella DeVille is arrested. Varnick is bitten in the groin by a Jack Russell Terrier, sedated by chemical syringes sent flying into his stomach by the Newton station wagon crashing through the building, and later arrested and indicted. The two goons run from the pack of dogs which had been at the facility, including Beethoven. They escape by jumping over a scrapyard fence, only to face the wrath of the four guard dogs inside the scrapyard. Later, they are also arrested and indicted; they are seen on television, covered with stitches and bandages, due to being attacked by the guard dogs. The Newtons, Pooh, Simba, Charlie, Itchy, and the others are featured on the television report of the indictment of Varnick and his associates. Mark, the boy who Ryce has flirted throughout the movie, sees Ryce on television, calls her and asks her to go out with him. The film ends with George and Alice saying goodnight to all the dogs they brought home from Varnick's facility. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Charlie, Itchy, The Crime Empire, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface, Killer, The Grand Duke of Owls, Cruella De Vil, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinoccio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, Mulan 1 and 2, the Pokemon films, The Land Before Time films, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Rock-a-Doodle, and 101 Dalmatians 1 and 2. *Both Rock-a-Doodle and Beethoven were released in theaters in 1992, the same year Pinocchio was re-released in theaters. *Both The Land Before Time series and Beethoven were released by Universal Studios, which co-owns current home video rights for The Swan Princess films with Sony Pictures in Australia, due to Universal partnering with Sony for home video rights in Australia. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film as well as re-editing a separate Land Before Time crossover with Beethoven, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film with Littlefoot and his friends as some of the additional guest stars instead. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers